List of Episode Summaries
This is a list of MAD episodes that each have their own episode summary. 'Season 1' 'Avaturd / CSiCarly' Avaturd: To learn more about the Na'vi, Jake Smelly must disguise himself as one of them. CSiCarly: The CSI: Miami group gets paired up with Carly, Sam, and Freddie from iCarly to solve the mystery of a dead body. [[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars']] TransBOREmores: Optimus Prime tricks Sam in finding the Rock of No-Talent-Tron in order to take a vacation. Star Wars: the Groan Wars: The Groan Wars gang attempt to stop Count Poo-Poo. [[2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime|'2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime']] 2012 Dalmatians: When 2012 Dalmatians come raining from the sky, it just might be the end of the world. Grey's in Anime: Attractive doctors attempt to heal a patient using their anime powers. [[Star Blecch / uGlee|'Star Blecch / uGlee']] Star Blecch: Can Captain Jerk put aside his differences with Mr. Schlock to save Earth? uGlee: When the Glee club loses its funding, how will they raise more money? Probably by singing a song about singing in high school. [[WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition']] WALL·E·NATOR: After getting Wolverine's jacket (instead of his insurance), WALL·E·NATOR starts a rampage against producers of garbage... Shelby, Oscar the Grouch, SpongeBob, Flint Lockwood... even MAD itself! Extreme Renovation: House Edition: Ty Pennington takes over Superman's Fortress of Solitude. [[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud|'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud']] Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End: Jack Sparrow teams up with Captain Hook to defeat Peter Pan. Batman Family Feud: The Batman family joins Family Feud ''to stop the Riddler. [[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore']] '''Cliffordfield': Clifford the Big Red Dog goes on an adorable rampage. Big Time Rushmore: George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Franklin Roosevelt, and Abraham Lincoln get ready for the battle of the bands. [[Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild|'Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild']] Fantastic Megan Fox: Megan is a fox, literally, and she's going to show the world what fantastic actress she can be. MAD vs. Wild: MAD takes you to the woods and shows you how to survive in the wild. [[I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin|'I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin']] I Love You, Iron Man: Tony Stark has got it all, except a best guy friend. Ben 10 Franklin: Benjamin Franklin invents something a lot cooler than the Franklin stove: Ben 10's Omnitrix! [[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor']] Class of the Titans: The epic battle of gods and mortals plays out at a high school. Zeke and Lex Luthor: Zeke gets some skateboarding help from his new best friend, Lex Luthor! [[S'UP / Mouse M.D.|'S'UP / Mouse M.D.']] S'UP: Everything is great in Carl Fredricksen's flying house, until the cast of MTV's Jersey Shore knocks on his door. Mouse M.D.: A bitter mouse doctor does three rounds in a hospital: Cookie Monster, Bob the Builder, and Hannah Montana. [[Da Grinchy Code / Duck|'Da Grinchy Code / Duck']] Da Grinchy Code: Tom Hanks, Nicolas Cage, and old Indiana Jones arrive in Who-Town to solve the mystery of who stole Christmas. Duck: A group of spies recruit a duck on their team in order to solve a case. [[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth']] Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney: Snott Pilgrim has the perfect life, except that his girlfriend Snow White has seven tiny exes. Malcolm in the Middle Earth: It's just a couple of hobbits trying to make it in this crazy middle world. [[Pokémon Park / WWER|'Pokémon Park / WWER']] Pokémon Park: When the gang looks into Pokémon Park, they find out why the Pocket Monsters (Pokémon) and humans are not meant to co-exist. WWER: The wrestling superstars of WWE know a thing or two about breaking bones, but how are they at mending them? [[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!']] So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III learns that dragons can be trained... to dance! Yo Gagga Gagga!: Lady Gaga hosts a children's television show starring tiny celebrities. [[The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess|'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess']] The Straight A-Team: A covert special team helps a student get good grades. Gaming's Next Top Princess: All of the video game characters compete in a reality show. [[The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man|'The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man']] The Buzz Identity: The coolest toy ever gets his memory erased. Who is he, how does he know karate, and why does he know Spanish? Two and a Half Man: It's a sitcom with everybody's favorite duo... and a centaur! [[Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air']] Are You Karate Kidding Me?: Moving to China can be a big change, especially when a talking panda keeps beating you up. The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air: An alien refugee gets re-located to live with his aunt and uncle in Bel-Air! [[HOPS / Naru210|'HOPS / Naru210']] HOPS: The Los Angeles Police Department tracks down a runaway Easter Bunny. Naru210: Naruto is sent to the only place that can tolerate a spoiled brat like him: Beverly Hills. [[Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre|'Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre']] Ko-Bee Movie: A basketball-playing bee named Ko-Bee competes with Kobe Byrant for a spot on the Lakers. Law & Ogre: Shrek and Donkey take the law into their own hands. [[Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana|'Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana']] Pooh Grit: Christopher Robin hires the toughest marshall to track Tigger down: Winnie the Pooh! Not a Fan a Montana: Hannah Montana loses all of her fans to Justin Bieber, so she decides to try and get rid of him. [[The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark|'The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark']] The Social Netjerk: A Harvard student complains about his ex-girlfriend online and accidentally creates the biggest website ever! Smallville: Turn Off the Clark: After the Smallville Season 10 Finale, the show is over, and Clark has nothing to do except to turn to Julie Taymor for a musical. [[TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time|'TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time']] TwiGH School Musical: Edward and Jacob get some musical competition for Bella's heart! Avenger Time: The Avengers get transported to a more adventurous time. [[ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory|'ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory']] ArTHOR: ArTHOR is a vain and spoiled god who is sent to earth to get a job. The Big Bang Theory: Edward and Jacob are re-imagined as nerds on a sitcom. [[Ribbitless / The Clawfice|'Ribbitless / The Clawfice']] Ribbitless: A frog eats a strange butterfly and is transformed into a star. The Clawfice: There's only one man tough enough to run the Office: Wolverine of the X-Men! [[Force Code / Flammable|'Force Code / Flammable']] Force Code: Colter Stevens has eight minutes to stop a bomb from destroying the Death Star. Flammable: Katy Putty sings her new song called "Flammable." 'Season 2' [[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine']] RiOa: Blu recruits a team of flightless birds to save Jewel. Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine: Frank Barnes and Percy attempt to stop an unstoppable Thomas the Tank Engine from crashing. [[Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent|'Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent']] Super 80's: J. J. Abrams wanted to capture his childhood, but when a train full of stuff from the 80's crashes into his movie, his childhood might capture him! Captain America's Got Talent: Captain America sets out to prove he's got the talent to join the Avengers. [[Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy|'Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy']] Kung Fu Blander: With a bird as the big bad guy, the second Kung Fu Panda ''film just feels blander than the last. '''Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy': Bob the Builder gets some "help" from Andrew W.K. [[Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian|'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian']] Pirates of the Pair of Tweens: When the fountain of youth works too well, Jack Sparrow is stuck babysitting a couple of tweens. Konan the Kardashian: Conan the Barbarian settles down with a nice woman and takes her last name Kim Kardashian. [[Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It|'Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It']] Fast Hive: Winnie the Pooh recruits some "Fast and Furious" help in his quest for honey. Minute to Flynn It: Can Sam Flynn survive the dumbest game show on the grid? [[Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats|'Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats']] Cowboys & Alien Force: A cowboy wakes up with no memory and he has a strange alien bracelet that transforms him into 10 different aliens! ThunderLOLcats: The kingdom of Thundera is attacked by the forces of the Internet. [[TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred|'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred']] TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon: When a portal opens up to the land of the Smurfs, Optimus Prime has to send them back. The Walking Fred: An Internet viral video goes viral for real... as an army of zombies! [[X-Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft|'X-Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft']] X-Games: First Class: Learn how Professor X and Magneto met and learned to skateboard. Criminal Minecraft: Derek Morgan and David Rossi investigate a murder mystery in Minecraft. 'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy' Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas: After getting tired of all the work he's done, Chef Gordon Ramsay is transported to Halloween Town, where he becomes the scariest person there. How I Met Your Mummy: A werewolf father tells his werewolf son and mummy daughter how he met their mummy mother. [[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras|'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras']] Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody: After dancing has been banned in Bomont, Wolverine decides to lift that ban! Tater Tots & Tiaras: The world of beauty pageants is about to get a lot more potato-y. [[Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice|'Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice']] Demise of the Planet of the Apes: After coming to a nice home, Caesar is sent to an ape imprisonment home where Kevin James comes and helps them conquer the world so he can get an Oscar. The Celebrity Ape-rentice: Robert Franklin and Steven Jacobs send Caesar, Donkey Kong, and Mojo Jojo to Donald Chimp to help him take over the planet. [[Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear|'Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear']] Moneyball Z: The future of baseball is super charged when Super Saiyans join the game. But when the Spirit Bat is unleashed, could this lead to the air of baseball. Green Care Bear: Hal Jordan gets recruited by a different kind of colorful guardians to become the Green Care Bear. [[Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker|'Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker']] Spy vs. Spy Kids: Two children are shocked to learn that their babysitter is a spy and that Black Spy and White Spy are after her. The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker: The Millionaire Matchmaker meets her biggest challenge yet: Iron Man and Batman. [[Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16|'Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16']] Captain American't: Can Steve Rogers defeat the Red Skull and make it to the performance of his 2:30 show? We'd say he Captain American't! My Supernatural Sweet 16: The Winchester Brothers from Supernatural face the scariest monster yet: a teenage girl named Ashlyn. [[FROST / Undercover Claus|'FROST / Undercover Claus']] FROST: Woody, Buzz, and the Toy Story gang get "lost" on a mysterious island of misfit toys. Undercover Claus: Santa Claus goes undercover to see how his workshop really runs. [[Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue|'Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue']] Twilight: Staking Dawn: An uninvited guest of the slayer variety shows up at Edward and Bella's wedding. Cookie Blue: Cookie Monster trains to be a street cop in Canada. [[WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls|'WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls']] WWe Bought a ZOO: A heartfelt family tale about a man who buys a zoo and gets body slammed repeatedly. 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls: Two of the Powerpuff Girls (Bubbles and Buttercup) find themselves working at a diner. [[DolPhineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious|'DolPhineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious']] DolPhineas and Ferb Tale: Sawyer Nelson gets Phineas and Ferb set out to help a hurt dolphin in a race for $10,000. VICTORious: Dr. Victor von Doom enrolls in a performing arts high school. [[My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O|'My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O']] My Little War Horse: Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic gets drafted into World War I. The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O: The funniest talk show host in the planet Thundera welcomes his guest, Ryan Gosling. [[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For|'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For']] Al Pacino and the Chipmunks: Alvin and the Chipmunks get washed up on an island and get a new member for their band. That's What Super Friends Are For: DC Comics superheroes sing a song about the virtues of super friendship. [[Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp|'Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp']] Real Veal: When a down-and-out man's robot is destroyed by a cow, he hires the cow. Celebrity Wife Swamp: Brad Pitt and Shrek switch wives for the week. [[Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles|'Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles']] Garfield of Dreams: Seth MacFarlane tries to get Hollywood to care about has-been cartoons again. I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: A mother realizes her sons have become something she always hated: ninja turtles! [[The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman|'The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman']] The Adventures of TaunTaun: The classic comic Tintin gets mistranslated and retold in a galaxy far, far away. Everybody Loves Rayman: A video game character tries to keep the peace when his parents come to stay at his house. 'Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba' Potions 11: Harry Potter gets a team of wizards together for one last heist. Moves Like Jabba: One of Jabba the Hutt's guards explains how he got his job... through song! [[Addition Impossible / New Gill|'Addition Impossible / New Gill']] Addition Impossible: Ethan Hunt's team needs to save the world, while also struggling with simple math. New Gill: Ariel breaks up with Prince Eric and moves into an apartment with three dudes. [[iChronicle / Hulk Smash|'iChronicle / Hulk Smash']] iChronicle: The cast of iCarly discover a strange object that gives them super powers. Hulk Smash: Hulk has to audition to join the Avengers... against Bruce Banner?! 'Season 3' [[The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope|'The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope']] The Iron Giant Lady: A female giant robot learns how to become a true prime minister. Raising a New Hope: Obi-Wan Kenobi sends Anakin Skywalker's newborn son to live with his brother. [[Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash|'Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash']] Yawn Carter: John Carter tells the not-so-thrilling story of how he ended up on Mars. Franklin & Crash: Crash Bandicoot joins Jared Franklin for some unconventional video game justice. [[Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation|'Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation']] Battleship vs. Titanic: The Titanic dodges the iceberg, but runs straight into an alien battleship! Jurassic Parks and Recreation: Leslie Knope opens a dinosaur park in Pawnee. [[Betty White & the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters|'Betty White & the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters']] Betty White & the Huntsman: The Huntsman trains Betty White in the art of battle. Ancient Greek MythBusters: Jaime Hyneman and Adam Savage test myths about the fabled Titans of Olympus. [[I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus|'I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus']] I Am Lorax: Will Smith is the last man on Earth... who speaks for the trees. Modern Family Circus: The cast of ABC's Modern Family ''hang out with their distant relatives from the funny pages. [[This Means War Machine / iCharlie|'This Means War Machine / iCharlie']] '''This Means War Machine': When Iron Man and War Machine compete for Pepper Potts' affections, things get explosive. iCharlie: Charlie Brown hurts himself online to become an Internet celebrity. [[The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild|'The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild']] The Mixed Martial Artist: George tries to transition from silent films to mixed martial arts. Aquaman vs. Wild: When Bear Grylls goes down, the king of Atlantis himself fills in. [[The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure|'The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure']] The Blunder Games: The tributes from District 12 battle the tributes from District Hogwarts and District Twilight. The Poop-seidon Adventure: It's a MAD classic as a famous boat flips its lid. [[Average-ers / Legend of Dora|'Average-ers / Legend of Dora']] Average-ers: Nick Fury needs to save the world with whatever heroes don't have their own movies to make. Legend of Dora: Dora the Explorer is the newest Avatar revealed. [[Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest|'Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest']] Men in Black to the Future: Agent J is stuck time-warping to different years... instead of 1969, where he's supposed to go! Pokémon of Interest: A secret agent has to stop a Psyduck before it's involved in a crime! [[Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro|'Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro']] Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus: Pit from Kid Icarus tries to survive the first day in a new school. Adjustment Burro: When Eeyore falls for a unicorn from outside of his storybook, the Adjustment Burro steps in to set things right. [[Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon|'Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon']] Taking Nemo: When Nemo goes missing, his father, Marlin, calls Liam Neeson to get him back. Once Upon a Toon: Johnny Bravo teams up with a young boy named Henry Mills to restore the memories of classic Cartoon Network characters. [[Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S|'Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S']] Outtagascar: The cast of Madagascar wind up on a train filled with characters whose movies are clearly out of gas. F·I·E·N·D·S: Mystique, Dr. Victor von Doom, Maleficient, Lord Voldemort, Megatron, and Baroness are six fiendish friends who hang out in a coffee shop. [[The Amazing Spider-Minaj / Go, Dragon Ball, Go!|'The Amazing Spider-Minaj / Go, Dragon Ball, Go!']] The Amazing Spider-Minaj: The Amazing Spider-Minaj looks fabulous while helping Spider-Man fight crime. Go, Dragon Ball, Go!: Diego goes searching for seven Dragon Balls so he could save all the animals. [[FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan|'FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan']] FrankenWinnie: Winnie the Pooh goes on a rampage after Christopher Robin brings him back to life. ParaMorgan: Norman Babcock has the creepy ability to see Morgan Freeman. [[Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths|'Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths']] Dark Knight at the Museum: Batman freaks out when the displays at the Museum of Television come to life. Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths: Three Lemming children try to use their special abilities to escape their evil guardian. [[Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans|'Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans']] Total Recall Me Baby: Naomi Watts explains the plot of''Total Recall''... through song! The Asgardigans: Cute backyard friends teach Thor how to use the power of his imagination. [[The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey / PilGrimm|'The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey / PilGrimm']] The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey: Jason Bourne wasn't the only one, just the only human one. PilGrimm: Aunt Marie reveals to Nick that he's not just a Grimm, he's a PilGrimm. [[Here Comes the Doom / Brain Purge|'Here Comes the Doom / Brain Purge']] Here Comes the Doom: Dr. Victor von Doom turns to mixed martial arts fighting to raise money for his school. Brain Purge: Agent J takes over Brain Surge and makes you forget everything you would know! [[Fantastic Four Christmases / Red & White Collar|'Fantastic Four Christmases / Red & White Collar']] Fantastic Four Christmases: Can the Fantastic Four stop fighting the villains and enjoy Christmas together? Red & White Collar: Santa Claus teams up with the FBI to solve a case of breaking and entering. [[Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project|'Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project']] Hip Hop Hobbit: Bilbo embarks on an old-school quest of rhyming and break dancing. The Monday Project: Garfield vows to get his life together. [[The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler / Regular Shogun Warriors|'The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler / Regular Shogun Warriors']] The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler: Spider-Man teaches a shy high school student how to be a wall crawler. Regular Shogun Warriors: Without the threat of Godzilla, two of the Mighty Shogun Warriors have a regular day. [[Twilight: Breaking Down / GOllum ON|'Twilight: Breaking Down / GOllum ON']] Twilight: Breaking Down: Bella and Edward have one last challenge to overcome... finding a babysitter! GOllum ON: Gollum from the Lord of the Rings joins a support group to help him get over the loss of his ring. [[Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo|'Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo']] Life of Rhyme: It's a classic tale of a boy named Piscine Molitor trapped on a boat with the Cat in the Hat. Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo: Two bears named Yogi and Boo-Boo Bear act gross and dumb. [[James Bond: Reply All / Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler|'James Bond: Reply All / Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler']] James Bond: Reply All: James Bond has to save his fellow spies after an accidental "reply all" reveals their identities. Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler: A 9th grader known as Randy Cunningham dons the beard of a legend. [[George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper / Star Wars Earned Stripes|'George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper / Star Wars Earned Stripes']] George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper: The completely true tale of George Washington's war against the cherry trees is finally told! Star Wars Earned Stripes: Do these C-list celebrities have what it takes to become A-list Storm Troopers? 'Season 4' [[Linkong / Rainbow Dash & Bernstein|'Linkong / Rainbow Dash & Bernstein']] Linkong: It's a classic tale of America's greatest giant ape president. Rainbow Dash & Bernstein: Wyatt Bernstein builds a new bestie: Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! [[Pokémonsters, Inc. / Bane & Kate|'Pokémonsters, Inc. / Bane & Kate']] Pokémonsters, Inc.: Mike and Sulley must stop Ash Ketchum from catching all of the monsters in Monstropolis. Bane & Kate: Bane sets out to sabotage his sister's date with Bruce Wayne. [[Wreck It Gandalph / The Big Bird Theory|'Wreck It Gandalph / The Big Bird Theory']] Wreck It Gandalph: Gandalf the Grey is sick of being a wizard and escapes to other movies. The Big Bird Theory: Leonard Hofstadter and Sheldon Cooper are tired of their show and teleport to Sesame Street. [[Les the Miz / The Lex Factor|'Les the Miz / The Lex Factor']] Les the Miz: It's a musical wrestling spectacular in the past! The Lex Factor: Lex Luthor holds a reality show for villains. [[Papa / 1600 Finn|'Papa / 1600 Finn']] Papa: A family is haunted by a small, blue menace known as Papa Smurf. 1600 Finn: Finn the Human moves into the White House. [[G.I. E.I. Joe / Dog with a Captain's Log|'G.I. E.I. Joe / Dog with a Captain's Log']] G.I. E.I. Joe: The G.I. Joe team recruits help from Old MacDonald's Farm. Dog with a Captain's Log: The U.S.S. Starship Enterprise gets a new crew member. [[The "S" Cape from Planet Earth / The X-Mentalist|'The "S" Cape from Planet Earth / The X-Mentalist']] The "S" Cape from Planet Earth: Scorch Supernova must save a defenseless man of steel. The X-Mentalist: The X-Men give up being superheroes and become police officers. 'Po-blivion / Umbrellamentary' Po-blivion: TBA Umbrellamentary: TBA 'Jaws the Great and Powerful / Off Their Spockers' Jaws the Great and Powerful: TBA Off Their Spockers: TBA Trivia *So far, there are 85 episodes of MAD that each have their own episode summary. Category:TV Show